Celestia
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Backstory Celestia was the eighteenth member of the royal family of the Phoenixes, but unlike the others that come before her including her parents, she had talent in fighting from a young age and was very interested in these. With such a gift her parents had big expectation from her, so they made her train with the best masters of fighting the Phoenix race had, so she would be one day ready to take over when she was mature enough. At the time when she got to the age where she could rule her race, Wulfgar species was already wiped out from this world, resulting in our hero blaming the current ruler of the phoenixes for this massacre.But unlike her parents, Celestia wants to make the planet they were for now still remain as it where before they come, but also improving it on global scale for its population to live a better life. Unfortunately, she is gonna get there by using any method, even killing if needed, which makes her reputation among certain other characters seeking to stop her at all cost, so it begins the battle between two sides, where the prize is the planet and possibly the universe. Appearance Celestia appearance is of a beautiful girl with long red hair and three platted pigtails, along a golden crown attached to the hair in order to see she is the princess.Her eyes are brown and they can change to shiny orange when she absorbs energy.For the Goddess form the hair is turning into a brighter red and yellow color having constantly in a flame like look.The eyes look like glass and very crystallized, showcasing them very bright and white because of that. Half of her body is covered in flaming fur of red and little bit of yellow,having very bright white skin.On her left arm she has a golden bracelet that shows Celestia has grown up and is already mature to make her decisions.In her Goddess form her skin turns red, having nothing on her, basically looking naked, although not in a fashion that she is exposing anything. Celestia is not looking muscular, she looks very slim and delicate, but her physique fools lot of people to try and attack her, which ends only badly for the others.Thanks to the body Celestia got, she is very fast and agile, perfect for flying and quick strikes. Personality Despite being the main antagonist of the series, her personality is exact opposite of our main protagonist, being very polite, kind and charming.Although that doesnt mean she can act like a tyrant or a villain, she is very emotional and gets attached to things or persons too much, which most took advantage of that when she was young. She is also very jealous on other girls either for personal reasons or for stuffs which she never had ever in her life, Leona is the one which made Celestia the most jealous ever, mainly because the two had feelings for the main hero and he wasnt into her that much. When getting beaten up or humiliated she becomes angry almost instantly and decides to go for the kill, especially after nothing didnt gone according to her plan.Fortunately for her, she tries to keep her composure and thinks for a strategy most of the time, since she is very smart and quickly learns from her past mistakes and improves. Her confidence in her helped Celestia get through the training and hard life she had since a child to impress her parents and unlock her powers over the time, though this proved to be a weakness in her final showdown and other big fights she had, but few can stand against her power and she will rise above everyone facing her. Personal Statistics Name: 'Celestia '''Origin: 'Hunter Blood 'Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''5'9" feet(1.75 meters) '''Weight: '''170 lbs(77 kgs) '''Age: '''Thousands of years(physically looks like a teenager) '''Classification: '''Hybrid(half human, half phoenix) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 5-A '| '''4-C '| '''4-A Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses(vision, hearing, smell, taste, touch), Healing/Regeneration(Low-High,she could regenerate in seconds from just her nail, healed from fatal injuries like being cut repeatedly or reduced to a skeleton so fast that it looks like it never happened), Immortality(types 1, 3 and 8, as long as the stars in the universe exist she will not die any soon),Adaptation(her body adapts on any environment she is), Immune to energy, mind, elemental, poisons, possession, soul manipulation, Resistance(she can take blunt force from brutes to a degree), Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Light Manipulation(can bend light or use it to blind opponents, capable to shape it into solid objects), Telekinesis(displayed the ability to move beings with her mind), Absorption(she can absorb energy from stars to convert it to her body through her attacks), Flight, Teleportation(by engulfing herself in fire she can teleport around anywhere), Transformation(into her Goddess form), Energy Manipulation(can shoot feathers of energy which can damage any target), Reality Warping(once was able to erase a planet with a snap of her fingers while fighting Wulfgar, can shape planets or stars to her own image with her thoughts), Fire Manipulation(she can create and control fire that good she can increase its temperature to unimaginable levels), Magma Manipulation(showed to cause volcanic eruptions and create molten lava spheres by concentrating her hot temperature in single spot), Electricity Manipulation(she can touch and shape lightning and generate electrical discharges to electrify whoever is around), Gravity Manipulation(can control the gravity around opponents, making them weigh lighter or harder) Attack Potency: Large Planet level+ '(casually injured characters at such levels at once) | '''Large Star level+ '(many of her attacks are as powerful as a supernova) | 'Multi-Solar System level+ '(her Goddess form alone holds more power then other phoenixes,one phoenix at full power can destroy stars) 'Speed: Speed of Light '(she moves that fast since she was a kid) | 'FTL+ '''with reaction and combat speed (battled many other phoenixes during her lifetime) | '''FTL+ '''with reaction and combat speed (able to keep up with Wulfgar when he was at his most powerful) | '''Massively FTL '(in Goddess form she is faster then all the other phoenixes combined) 'Lifting Strength: Class G '(via powerscaling from Wulfgar) | 'Class P '(via powerscaling from Wulfgar | 'Class Z '(hurled a planet at Wulfgar while fighting) 'Striking Strength: Large Planet Class '| '''Large Star Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability:'' Large Planet level+ '(took hits from characters that can shatter a planet with their strength) |''' Large Star level+ '''(can survive the power of supernova even when she is weakened) |''' Multi-Solar System level+ '''(superior to all the phoenixes combined) ' 'Stamina: almost inexhaustible,only two characters were able to tire her out from the verse 'Range: '''Planetary with many of her attacks | Stellar with her strongest attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: Genius '(she has knowledge of some of the other species and worlds over the years) '''Weaknesses: '''Celestia can be too cocky sometimes and underestimates her opponents.She even let her emotions take her over,which resulted in failing plans or give people time to attack her. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Supernova Arrow: '''Celestia fires an arrow made of fire, which on contact with the victim it burns their blood and insides to extreme temperatures, only a phoenix or someone strong enough can survive this '-Solaris Needles: 'She uses the feather of energy from her body to launch them like some shurikens or by spreading her arms, this attack can pierce any material and against living beings it drains their power and weakens them '-Omega Void Crusher: 'The most powerful attack in Celestia arsenal, this attack can casually obliterate stars unlike other moves, which need more power in order to do so, it can be charged to increase the power of the blast and increase its size, it moves at speeds faster than the light '''Key: Base '| 'Full power '| '''Goddess Optional Stats Form:Her Goddess form is when she gets the combined power of all the phoenixes and stars combined, she has yet to achieve that form as it was never used or transformed ever into, but it was used by her relatives(mother mostly) in the past and she confirmed it too, it is a last resort type of thing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Zak Fann (Ovenverse) Zak Fann profile (5-B stats) Inconclusive Matches: The rights for the image goes to the respective owner of it. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Princesses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Magma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Energy Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Hax